


ren is really gay (as usual)

by orphan_account



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Tres Horny Girls AU, ya boi El back at it again with the lupren fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Requested by an anonymous user on tumblr





	ren is really gay (as usual)

**Author's Note:**

> if nobody else will write lupren fics, I will

The first thing about Refuge that intrigued Lup was the bar. There was something about the atmosphere that caught her attention. The dull and dark teal tones of the building popped out against the red dirt, the smell of finely aged drinks drifted to her nose, the soft ragtime music that could barely be heard drew her near… and the perfect shot of magic knocking two ruffians in purple bandannas out the swinging saloon doors.

“Guys, I think we should go in there.”

Julia and Hecuba turned their heads curiously.

“Um, I dunno, I think we might have other priorities right now.” Julia said, scratching her neck.

“Let her go in. We might need some information, and if any place has got it, it's that tavern.”

“Okay, I'll catch up with you guys later.” She hitched her umbrella in her belt loop, adjusting her hat to shade her face.

Everyone stopped to look at her. Granted, nobody from outside the bubble ever came in, but it wasn't what she expected. Lup knew how to keep her cool, however, and she sauntered up to the bar as eyes drifted lazily back to what they were doing.

A dark elf woman with wavy white hair polished a wand, and smiled as she looked up at Lup. Then the smile faded to a look of shock.

“Oh my gods. You're Lup!” The woman exclaimed, probably a little louder than she should have.

“It's always nice to meet a fan. You run this bar…?”

The woman blushed a bit, wringing her hands together anxiously. “Yes, I do. My name’s Ren, by the way. You know, um, I couldn't really run this bar without the inspiration I got from seeing you.”

“Oh?” Lup raised an eyebrow as she sat on the barstool. “What show did you see me at?”

“It was way back, I think about 6 or 7 years… when you performed in the Underdark. W-which brings up the, uh, subject- what are you doing out here?”

Lup readjusted her hat so her face wouldn't be covered as much. “Oh, I dunno… just checkin’ out the pretty ladies.” She winked.

“Wow, uh… Oh, geez…” Ren’s face went from dark blue to a flustered red. “Can I tell you something, Lup?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Sure, shoot.”

Ren cleared her throat as her hands nervously played with her apron. She avoided eye contact with Lup, darting her irises around the room as her elven ears twitched. 

“You were my celebrity crush for, like… years. You inspired me to start cooking and get out of the Underdark, and seeing you back then was a real light in the dark for me. It's crazy seeing you here, in a town where no one leaves and no one comes in… I guess what I'm trying to say is uh, thanks. A lot.”

Lup smiled genuinely, her eyelids relaxing. “Its no prob, miss.” She tipped her hat the way a gentleman might.

The saloon doors swung open once more, Julia and Hecuba staring down the crowd until Lup’s ridiculous hat caught their eyes.

“Are they… are they with you?” Ren gestured to the other girls, who seemed to be causing a disturbance.

“Nope. Never met them.” She paused. “Hey, I'll see you later. Maybe I'll even teach you some of my sweet cooking magic. Who knows.”

She grinned gleefully. “That’d be lovely!”

“C’mon, we don't have a lot of time on our hands. You can flirt with the bartender later.” Hecuba said, impatiently tapping her foot on the ground.

Julia intervened. “Or earlier.”

“You guys are weird. Let's go.”

She blew a kiss towards Ren, disappearing out into the streets before she could see her reaction.


End file.
